


1 tot 10

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew is een tiener geboren met de mogelijkheid om nummers te zien boven de hoofden van mensen te zeggen hoe gevaarlijk ze zijn, en in de puberteit begint te krijgen flitsen in die mensen het verleden over de reden waarom ze zo gevaarlijk zijn. De nieuwe overdracht op school, een Albino, is een 10, en wat zorgen Mathew is hoe dicht hij lijkt te proberen om hem te krijgen.





	1 tot 10

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.

Mathew is een tiener geboren met de mogelijkheid om nummers te zien boven de hoofden van mensen te zeggen hoe gevaarlijk ze zijn, en beginnen in de puberteit om te beginnen met flitsen te krijgen in die mensen het verleden over de reden waarom ze zo gevaarlijk zijn. En die glimpen veranderen in meer en meer hoe meer hij kent de persoon.  
Een normaal kind zou een een, misschien een twee als ze boos zijn, omdat... Goed... ongelukken kunnen gebeuren. Bijvoorbeeld, wat als een kind iemand duwde en zij vielen en raakten hun hoofd en dat beëindigde omhoog dodend hen?

Gevaarlijke.

Iedereen kan dodelijk zijn als genoeg geduwd, na alles.

De ene keer ging hij op een militaire basis met zijn broer, dat was toen hij zag het hoogste aantal dat hij ooit heeft-een zeven. Misschien iemand geschoold genoeg en opgeleid om mensen te doden. Misschien.

Dat brengt hem naar de nieuwe jongen op school. De albino met een 10 boven zijn hoofd. De ene genaamd Gilbert, die bleef proberen om zijn vriend te worden en dicht bij hem te krijgen.

Hij hoopte dat hij niet paranoïde. Hij hoopte dat zijn niet de rapportage hem was niet medeplichtigheid een werkelijke moordenaar. Maar wat kon hij zeggen? Dat hij vermoedde dat iemand gevaarlijk was? En hoe zou hij dat uitleggen? Voor nu, hoewel, hij had gewoon proberen en beleefd hem weg te houden. Misschien was hij gewoon een leuk kind, maar hij had nooit verkeerd geweest over zijn, Nou ja, um vermogen voor. Wat was er met Gilbert? En was hij echt gewoon paranoïde denken dat hij zou kunnen proberen om dicht bij hem te krijgen op een dag moord hem?  
________________________________________  
****Pruisen****  
________________________________________  
...  
Dus hier was hij, vast op de middelbare school nog maar eens. ToeGegeven, dit keer was van zijn eigen wil en niet vanwege zijn jongere broer sturen hem weer terug om hem te houden van de weg. Nope, dit was bona fide zijn goede natuur, hem doet dit als een gunst voor Franny broek die wilde ervoor zorgen dat zijn jongen Canada was oke.  
Immers, wie had ooit gehoord van een natie die dit lang te ontwaken na het sterven? Het was ongekend. Naties waren altijd geboren te weten wie ze waren. Maar Mathew leek eerlijk gezegd geen flauw idee over wie hij werkelijk was. Gilbert was naar hem kijken voor maanden nu en hij gaf nooit een hint dat hij zelfs wist wie hij was en was gewoon gaan over het feit dat een mens voor de deurklink van het. Hij niet eens lijken te kunnen voelen van zijn eigen burger gevoelens!

Hij had zelfs gekregen in een gevecht en sloeg een paar mensen in de buurt alleen maar om de reactie van Mathew zien... en afgezien van een walgelijke look en een verdacht snel aankomende leraar na Mathew links, en hij had niet gekregen van de reactie die hij was op zoek naar uit hem.

Die liet hem met heel de lastige hachelijke situatie.

Ja, de zoon van Frankrijk in leven was, of althans leek te hebben met succes zijn reïncarnatie, maar was hij nog steeds een natie? Hij had zo acteren... Menselijke. Had hij gebroken de cyclus van reïncarnatie, waar hij terug kwam, maar niet volledig en zou de mens blijven gedurende dit hele leven? Zou hij in staat zijn om zijn herinneringen uiteindelijk te ontgrendelen, maar hebben geen natie bevoegdheden?

Of was dit niet echt zijn zoon en hij was verkeerd en dit was een mens die toevallig te kijken als elke reïncarnatie van Canada had tot nu toe? En met zelfs de meeste van zijn maniertjes ook? Pruisen wist niet wat te denken, of zelfs wat terug te bellen naar Frankrijk over. Die hij echt moest snel doen of Franny broek zou ook zorgen te maken om terug te wachten en eigenlijk komen hier zelf... en dat zou een puinhoop zijn. Hij wilde niet dat zijn vriend zich zorgen te maken of pijn voelen als deze nieuwe versie van Mathew Williams niet herinneren zijn oude vaderfiguur.

Dus, dat liet hem met de vraag... Wat moest hij hier doen?


End file.
